I Blame Our Parents Wrath On Aphrodite And Ares
by MyselfxP
Summary: A little rewrite on a chapter in 'CotT' where Poseidon and Athena have a fit, Ares becomes a sadist, Percy is suddenly interested in stones, and then throw a little love in from Aphrodite, and everything is bound to go wrong! One-shot though...


**Hi!**

**So, this is me, trying to clear writers block – the Gods damn it – and I was re-reading 'Percy Jackson: And The Curse Of The Titans' and I just thought of somethings.**

**What if Annabeth had found out (SPOILERS) that she and Percy was going to have a 'tragic love life' when they were at the Olympus?**

**If you can't remember that awesome moment when Aphrodite and Percy talk in that book, here's a reminder: (PAY ATTENTION TO THE FACT THAT ARES IS STILL OUTSIDE THE CAR!)**

**(But before: Disclaimers: I don't own the Percy Jackson series! And the next part is an outtake from the wonderful book: Percy Jackson: And The Curse Of The Titans)**

**(If you don't want to read that part because: A) You _do_ remember it or B) You aren't in the mood for a re-read or C) Another reason, just skip ahead...)**

* * *

><p><em>...We grabbed our sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of us. <em>

_The back door of the limo opened right next to me. Before I could step away, the point of a sword _

_touched my throat. _

_I heard the sound of Zoe and Bianca drawing their bows. As the owner of the sword got out of the car, I moved back very slowly. I had to, because he was pushing the point under my chin. _

_He smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk?" _

_He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wraparound shades hid his eyes, but I knew what was behind those glasses—hollow sockets filled with flames. _

_"Ares," I growled. _

_The war god glanced at my friends."At ease, people." _

_He snapped his fingers, and their weapons fell to the ground. _

_"This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther under my chin. "Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady." _

_"What lady?" Thalia asked. _

_Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back." _

_He lowered his sword and pushed me away. _

_"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company." _

_"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?" _

_Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them ." He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes." _

_"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said. _

_"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed." _

_Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the Taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?" _

_"Go on," I told my friends. "I'll handle this." _

_I tried to sound more confident than I felt. I don't think Ares was fooled. _

_"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control." _

_My friends reluctantly headed over to the taco restaurant. Ares regarded me with loathing,then opened the limousine door like a chauffeur. _

_"Get inside, punk," he said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am." _

_When I saw her, my jaw dropped. _

_I forgot my name. I forgot where I was. I forgot how to speak in complete sentences. _

_She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful I'd ever seen: perfect makeup, dazzling eyes,a smile that would've lit up the dark side of the moon. _

_Thinking back on it, I can't tell you who she looked like. _

_Or even what color her hair or her eyes were. Pick the most beautiful actress you can think of. The _

_goddess was ten times more beautiful than that. Pick your favorite hair color, eye color, whatever. The goddess had that. _

_When she smiled at me, just for a moment she looked a little like Annabeth. Then like this television _

_actress I used to have a crush on in fifth grade. Then... well, you get the idea. _

_"Ah, there you are, Percy," the goddess said. "I am Aphrodite." _

_I slipped into the seat across from her and said something like, "Um uh gah." _

_She smiled. "Aren't you sweet. Hold this, please." _

_She handed me a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had me hold it up for her. She leaned _

_forward and dabbed at her lipstick, though I couldn't see anything wrong with it. _

_"Do you know why you're here?" she asked. _

_I wanted to respond. Why couldn't I form a complete sentence? She was only a lady. A seriously _

_beautiful lady. With eyes like pools of spring water... Whoa. _

_I pinched my own arm, hard. _

_"I... I don't know," I managed. _

_"Oh, dear," Aphrodite said."Still in denial?" _

_Outside the car, I could hear Ares chuckling. I had a feeling he could hear every word we said. The idea of him being out there made me angry, and that helped clear my mind. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. _

_"Well then, why are you on this quest?" _

_"Artemis has been captured!" _

_Aphrodite rolled her eyes."Oh, Artemis. Please. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!" _

_"But she was chasing a monster," I protested. "A really, really bad monster. We have to find it!" _

_Aphrodite made me hold the mirror a little higher. She seemed to have found a microscopic problem at the corner of her eye and dabbed at her mascara."Always some monster. But my dear Percy, that is why the others are on this quest. I'm more interested in you." _

_My heart pounded. I didn't want to answer, but her eyes drew an answer right out of my mouth. _

_"Annabeth is in trouble." _

_Aphrodite beamed."Exactly!" _

_"I have to help her," I said. "I've been having these dreams." _

_"Ah, you even dream about her! That's so cute !" _

_"No! I mean... that's not what I meant." _

_She made a tsk-tsk sound. "Percy, I'm on your side. I'm the reason you're here, after all." _

_I stared at her. "What?" _

_"The poisoned T-shirt the Stoll brothers gave Phoebe," she said. "Did you think that was an accident? _

_Sending Blackjack to find you? Helping you sneak out of the camp?" _

_"You did that?" _

_"Of course!Because really, how boring these Hunters are! A quest for some monster, blah blah blah. _

_Saving Artemis. Let her stay lost, I say. But a quest for true love—" _

_"Wait a second, I never said—" _

_"Oh, my dear. You don't need to say it. You do know Annabeth was close to joining the Hunters, don't you?" _

_I blushed. "I wasn't sure—" _

_"She was about to throw her life away! And you, my dear, you can save her from that. It's so romantic!" _

_"Uh..." _

_"Oh, put the mirror down," Aphrodite ordered. "I look fine." _

_I hadn't realized I was still holding it, but as soon as I put it down, I noticed my arms were sore. _

_"Now listen, Percy," Aphrodite said. "The Hunters are your enemies. Forget them and Artemis and the _

_monster. That's not important. You just concentrate on finding and saving Annabeth." _

_"Do you know where she is?" _

_Aphrodite waved her hand irritably. "No, no. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages since we've _

_had a good tragic love story." _

_"Whoa, first of all, I never said anything about love. And second, what's up with tragic !" _

_"Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come _

_between them?" _

_"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?" _

_"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart." _

_"But... I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean." _

_She smiled sympathetically. She really was beautiful. And not just because she had a pretty face or _

_anything. She believed in love so much, it was impossible not to feel giddy when she talked about it. _

_"Not knowing is half the fun," Aphrodite said. "Exquisitely painful, isn't it? Not being sure who you love and who loves you? Oh, you kids! It's so cute I'm going to cry." _

_"No, no," I said. "Don't do that." _

_"And don't worry," she said. "I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some _

_wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait." _

_"That's really okay," I told her. "Don't go to any trouble." _

_"You're so cute. I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice as you." Aphrodite's eyes were tearing up. "Now, you'd better go. And do be careful in my husband's territory, Percy. Don't take anything. He is awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash." _

_"What?" I asked. "You mean Hephaestus?" _

_But the car door opened and Ares grabbed my shoulder, pulling me out of the car and back into the _

_desert night. _

_My audience with the goddess of love was over. _

* * *

><p><strong>God, I love that place... But do you also remember that place where Annabeth, Thalia and Percy are at the Olympus, and the Gods decide whether or not to kill them?<strong>

**Well, this part: **_Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at me knowingly and made me blush in spite of myself... _**gave me a funny idea :3**

**What if Ares noticed that smile? :3**

**After all, he _did_ hear what Aphrodite told Percy in the car... and after Percy's audience with Aphrodite, Riordan wrote that Ares didn't want to kill Percy, because that Aphrodite wouldn't care for him that much?**

**Well, he never said anything about embarrassing him :3**

**Have a read...**

* * *

><p>Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at me knowingly and made me blush in spite of myself. And, as if the Gods had anything against me, Ares noticed that smile, and he grinned at me.<p>

"Well well well, if it isn't Percy Jackson we have here?" he said, as if he was surprised, and suddenly, I was aware that something was going to go terrible wrong...

All the Gods turned to look at him, and my father glared at him.

Ares gave me an evil smile. "If it isn't the same Percy Jackson, who recently had a visit, for no other than Aphrodite?" he turned to the rest of the Gods, to be sure that everybody heard him.

Athena stood up. "Ares, can't this wait? We need to make sure that two of the half-bloods aren't going to turn sixteen!"

Annabeth' head shot up. "What? No! Mother, you can't do that!"

"Hush Annabeth," was the only reply that Annabeth got. And just that moment, Annabeth decided to stand up to her mother. Which normally, a person in his/hers teenage years are a good thing, but I began to think that _maaayybbee _that _changed_ when your parent was a God...

But Annabeth walked in front of me, so the Gods weren't able to get to me. Though since I apparently had grown since last time I saw, I could still see the Gods over the top of her head.

"If you want to kill Percy you need to kill me first!" she said.

Aphrodite looked like she was ready to burst with tears of happiness, when I realized, that there was a chance that Annabeth could die.

"NO!" I shouted out, and I putted my fingers on her waist, and pushed her away from my front, to my side.

"I am _NOT _letting you die over me," I said, as I looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't _ask_ for your permission seaweed brain!" she said harshly, while using her favorite nickname for me.

"Aw, aren't they cute? Bickering like an old married couple!" Ares said, while he chuckled.

"We aren't married" Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Ye-et," Aphrodite sang, while leaning forward, beaming.

I stood there, uncomfortable, while all the Gods were near to laugh. At least I found comfort that neither my father, nor Athena, where looking that happy either... I take that back. I am most _defiantly _not happy about them finding this less funny.

"As I was saying earlier; Percy had an interesting visit from Aphrodite, not many days ago. And he found out a lot of things, as I recall it," Ares said, while leaning back in his chair.

But now, Aphrodite didn't look that ecstatic either. "You mean you were listening?" she asked, and I could see that she was getting angry, and the last thing I would want is an angry love-goddess, who were able to make Annabeth fall desperately in love with me. Actually, I don't mind that... You see?

Or maybe not... Let me sum it up for you: Aphrodite + Wrath = No Good Thing Ever

"Yes, I was. You didn't say that I wasn't allowed to do that," Ares replied.

"But no-one was supposed to know about it!"

"Oh, but since _I _already know, why don't we tell the others the good news, of our future-reality-soap-opera?" Ares asked with a big smile.

Aphrodite leaned back in her chair, amused and relaxed, with an evil smile on her face.

Now, if you think about love, you probably think of it as good and kind, so do I. So, I naturally though, that since Aphrodite was a _love_-goddess, she were also supposed to be good and kind.

Boy, was I _wrong_.

Aphrodite sighed dramatically, and told Ares to go ahead.

Ares stood up, and started to walk around.

"Now, a few days ago," Ares started, while walked behind his own chair, and followed the back of the others chairs," young Percy Jackson got an audience with Aphrodite. He didn't _know_ it was her, but he soon realized it.

Maybe it was because she introduced herself...

But, they started to talk about one thing. His future." He bent down on Poseidon's side, and looked around on the other Gods. "His _love_ life," he said, and caused a little bit of laughter, a blush from myself, and a death-glare from Poseidon.

"But now, while mortals may have a happy-ending-love life, the little punk is going to have, a _tragic _love life."

I suddenly found the floor very interesting. I mean, the way the stones were, amazing...

"But the question is, does the girl know that she is your true love?" Ares said, as he stopped in front of me.

"Well..." I started, and, apparently, that was enough answer for Ares.

"Well, spoiler alert! Why don't I just shout out the girls name? I'm sure that she'll be surprised to hear it," Ares said, while finding joy in my unfortunate position. "Are you ready?" he asked the Gods, and raised his voice, when they were cheering on him. "Are you ready girl? Are you ready to know who your true love is?" he shouted at the roof, while Poseidon and Athena was giving him death-glares.

"Are you ready..." he shouted, and then he lowered his voice, and looked at the girl he had been talking about, "Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth' eyes turned as large and round as teacups, and her mouth was opened from shock.

I still concentrated on the floor, fully aware that my cheeks where as red as cherries.

Annabeth turned to look at me.

"You," she said, while pointing at me. "You knew! How come you didn't tell me?" she asked, her voice full of anger, and I felt the anger when she punched me on the shoulder.

"Well, when did you expect me to tell you? When you were reuniting with your father? When there was a gun held against your throat?" she whimpered a bit on that one, "or when I dreamed of where you where, and saw you suffering, and _him_ betraying you?"

That seemed to soften her up. "You dreamed of me?" she asked, and she had a smile on her lips. Not a mocking smile. A happy smile.

However, a happy smile was not on either Poseidon nor Athena's faces. They were looking like they were ready to murder everyone who said another thing about their children being in love with each other.

But I couldn't focus on that. All I could focus on, was the shy, happy smile that Annabeth was giving me.

"Aren't they cute?" Aphrodite asked, while happy tears were streaming down her face.

"Yes he is," Annabeth mumbled, agreeing with Aphrodite, which made me blush a bit more.

But since Annabeth couldn't put her wrath on the cuteness of me, she turned to Aphrodite.

"How come _you_ never told _me_ these things? Aren't I allowed to know about my future with Percy?" she asked her, her eyes shooting so many lightning, that even Zeus himself was a beginner at it.

"Of course dear, but you were kinda being held hostage, and I didn't know where you were, but if I _did_ know, I probably would've told you. Though you probably would've paid as much attention to me about it, as Percy did. He kept saying things that didn't matter, like: 'Do you know where Annabeth is?' and he kept talking about the Trojan War, and all the people who died in it..." she gave me a strict look, and started to do the _tsk-tsk_ sounds again.

Annabeth turned around, and looked at me again. She gave me a crooked smile. "You couldn't focus on that thing either, huh?" she asked.

I shrugged, while giving her a crooked smile in return. "When can I ever focus on anything?"

She smiled, and stepped forward. She took a lock of my hair that kept falling in my eye, and moved it out of the way. As she was about to take her hand away from my face, I grabbed her hand, and our fingers interlaced with each others, and I held her hand on my cheek, while my other hand grabbed her other hand, and held it.

"This is absurd!" Athena shouted, and stood up so quickly, that her chair fell backwards.

"You!" she said, as she turned to Poseidon. "This is all _your _fault! How could you let my poor Annabeth fall in _love_ with your _creep_ of a son?"

Now Poseidon was also angrier. "_Me_? What about _you_? _You_ are..." and so it went on and on, back and forth, though I didn't notice anything. All I could notice was Annabeth' eyes looking into mine.

But that was also enough. I let go of her other hand, and pushed some of her hair behind her ear, to get a better look, at the face that I loved so much.

"YOU!" I heard Athena shout at Aphrodite, and pull me a little bit out of my trance. "This is all your fault! You put that spell on them! Release them at once!" and for the first time in a while, Poseidon was agreeing with her.

Now Aphrodite was also angry – again – and she also stood up so quickly that her chair fell.

"Me? I only _helped_ them! Which is more than I can say about you two!" she said, but started to talk again, as soon as Athena and Poseidon's mouths opened to shout at her some more. "If you two _ever_ blame me again for their love, I'm going to turn up their feeling for each other very much – and believe me, they are already high enough – and have them becoming parents before any of them are fifteen!"

That made them shut up, and turn back to glaring at each other.

However Ares found this rather funny. He had apparently noticed that bit where Aphrodite said that we were quite, how shall I put this... hot for each other.

But neither Annabeth nor I noticed those parts much, because we were still in our own little magical bubble. I let my forehead rest against hers, while my thumb was gently caressing her cheek.

"Oh no you don't!" Athena and Poseidon shouted in unison, when they saw our mouths coming closer to each others.

Poseidon pulled my away from Annabeth, and Athena pulled Annabeth away from me.

They had – of course – morphed into their human size, and just that moment, I realized that it doesn't matter what size you are. You can still be pretty damn angry at someone, even though you're small.

"You and I, young man, has _a lot_ to talk about, one of the things are about who you are dating, and who you should stay the hell away from!" Poseidon told me, while Athena was giving Annabeth a similar speech.

I turned to give Annabeth a little smile that same time she did it to me, while Poseidon and Athena was to busy, giving each other death-glares.

Poseidon started to pull me away, and Athena and Annabeth went in the other direction. Soon, the other Gods couldn't see us.

"Just, one thing," I said, as I pulled out of my fathers grasp, and Annabeth did the same to her mother. We ran back towards each other, and met right before the other Gods eyes.

And I kissed her.

I **bleep** kissed her.

I snogged her in front of the ancient Gods, and our parents.

And, damn, did it feel good.

I felt her hands tangle in my hair, and my arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

I heard Ares doing some wolf-whistles and Aphrodite crying her heart out from the happy ending, but it didn't matter.

I had Annabeth.

I kissed her more passioned, than I ever imagined I could kiss someone, and she kissed me back the same way.

My arms tensed at her waist, and I used all of my muscles to have her against me, fearing that someone might come and take her away from me, and I think that she felt the same way, for her fingers made a tight grasp in my hair, and she kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

Thinking about how angry Poseidon and Athena was going to be, there probably _wasn't_ going to be a tomorrow...

Then we stopped, and came down from the clouds of heaven to get some air. Though our faces were still less than an inch away from each others.

"Will you please go out me?" I asked her, and her eyes lighted up at the thought.

"Sure seaweed," she answered as she leaned in for another kiss.

However, that one wasn't going to become a long one. Only a peck on the lips, and then we returned to our parent, and our doom...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it!<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**Do you think that I should make more Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase love stories?**

**Nah, no matter what you say, I'm going to write them xD**

**And since it's pretty late, I'm not in the mood to change the spelling mistakes (if there are any) so I'm just going to apologize for them xD**

**But this was it, please leave a review on your thoughts, and bye for now guys.**

_Love MyselfxP_


End file.
